


A Piece of Me

by NastyBambino



Series: Danero Week 2019 [1]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Incest, M/M, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Past Child Abuse, Uncle/Nephew Incest, Wing Amputation, Wingfic, could be whump, though it isn't touched on in this fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 20:36:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20748380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NastyBambino/pseuds/NastyBambino
Summary: Nero lost his wings as a child, but was able to save a piece of his past in the aftermath of the trauma. He finally shares it with Dante. (Danero Week: Wings and A Gift Worth Giving)





	A Piece of Me

**Author's Note:**

> I am so excited to be doing this and getting back in this fandom. All mistakes mine. Hope you enjoy!

Nero doesn’t talk about what’d happened to his wings, and Dante only asked once. He’s seen the scars, traced them during their lovemaking and in the shower. The scars make him tremble, but he allows it. The questions? Dante shudders when he thinks about it. He never wants to see the blank look on Nero’s face again. It’s why it takes him by surprise when Nero brings his wings up himself.

“I wish I still had my wings,” he says quietly. They’re on their sides face each other in the dead of night, everything dark but for the few streaks of moonlight and the gentle glow of Nero’s arm. His words make the darkness feel like a safety net to spill secrets into, and Dante can almost see how vulnerable Nero is. He stays quiet but links their fingers.

“They were cut off.” Dante had to keep from tensing, wings twitching against his back. “The Order took them away when I was a kid, when Credo,” his voice cracks, and he squeezes his hand, “wanted me to join. I don’t…I don’t think he knew.” A pause (where Dante doesn’t mention the tears filling his eyes) before he continues. “I didn’t see it happen. I just remember them pinning me down and-and cutting me open.”

Dante tugs him into his arms, tucking his head under his chin.

“I remember the bl-blood.” Fists curl against Dante’s chest. “Kyrie and Credo had to bandage me. That’s how we learned about my healing.” Dante swallows thickly.

“Kid-“

“I don’t even know how they looked.” Nero let’s out a rare sniffle. “I was never allowed. I had Kyrie describe them for me.” He feels a few tears spill onto his skin. “I managed to save a downy feather. It’s all I have left of them.” He traces the familiar, jagged scars with his fingertips, a quiet mourning in his gentle touches at the pain and loss Nero suffered.

“Why weren’t you allowed to see them?”

“Only demons have wings.” He chuckles humorlessly. “I wasn’t allowed to be proud of them. Not in Fortuna.” Dante finds himself wishing, not for the first time, that there was some way he could have met Nero earlier, that he somehow could have helped him (even though he couldn’t even help himself).

“I’m sorry, Nero.” Nero just burrows more under his chin and into his chest, clinging to Dante with a vulnerability he rarely sees. It feels wrong, doesn’t fit his Nero. They fall quiet again, eventually falling asleep; Nero stays tucked into his chest, and Dante’s fingers stay soft on his back.

* * *

When Dante wakes up, Nero is on a mission; his place in bed is taken by a plain box with his name on it in his lover’s neat scrawl. He yawns and sits up, pulling the box into his lap. He opens the flaps and pulls out a small container, plain black. He flips the lip up and smiles warmly at the small feather encased in glass.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope that was okay. I think it was a good way to kickstart the week. Kudos and comments always welcome of course. Thanks for reading!


End file.
